Asuran-Federation-Wraith war
|date=2381-2382 |place=Pegasus galaxy |result=*Federation and Wraith victory *Asuras and almost all of the Asurans destroyed *Temporary truce between the Federation and the Wraith *Establishment of Federation-Traveler alliance |side1=*Federation *Wraith (Todd's faction and allies) *Travelers (final battle) |side2=*Asurans |commanders1=*Colonel Steven Caldwell *Colonel Abraham Ellis *Colonel Samantha Carter *Federation *Larrin (final battle) *Traveler Governing Council |commanders2=*Oberoth *Asuran Council |forces1=*Homeworld Security **Atlantis Expedition ***Atlantis teams ***Several Puddle Jumpers **Federation fleet ***Two 304s ****''Daedalus'' ****''''Apollo'' ***Two starships **** **** *****Several F-302 fighter-interceptors *Travelers (final battle) **[[Traveler Aurora-class battleship|Traveler Aurora-class]] (final battle) **Six Traveler ships (final battle) *Wraith **At least thirteen Wraith Hive ships **Seven Hive ships (final battle) ***Several Wraith cruisers ***Hundreds of Wraith Darts |forces2=*Several Asuran cruisers *At least 40 ''Aurora''-class battleships |casual1=*Tens of thousands of Pegasus humans *At least 13 Hive ships *1 Traveler ship *At least one Wraith outpost |casual2=*The Asuran city-ship *All Asuran ships *Planet Asuras *Nearly all Asurans }} The Asuran-Federation-Wraith War was a conflict fought between the Asurans, the Federation, and the various Wraith Hive ships of the Pegasus galaxy. Beginnings After the Ancients' failed attempt to destroy them, the Asurans managed to build their own city and fleet of ships utilizing Ancient technology. At first, they followed their initial directive and attacked the Wraith; but the Wraith devised a means to deactivate this part of their programming. They were apparently no more able to destroy the Asurans than the Ancients were, however, a team from the Atlantis Expedition, led by Dr. Elizabeth Weir and Dr. Rodney McKay, managed to reactivate the command. The Asurans soon launched a new attack against the Wraith. In the war's initial stages, the Asurans seemed to be doing quite well, with fighting on several fronts. The Wraith attempted once again to deactivate their attack command, then orchestrated the capture of McKay in order to help them, but had no success. New strategy As the war progressed, the Wraith appeared to be having more success in battling the Asurans than during its initial stages. Perhaps as a result, the Asurans began to adopt a new strategy — to eliminate the Wraith food supply by destroying the galaxy's human population. Tens of thousands of humans, accounting for the populations of entire worlds, had been killed in this way by the time the Atlantis Expedition learned of this development; as a result, the expedition entered into cooperation with a Wraith in order to deactivate the Asurans' attack command. Battle of Asuras The ''Daedalus'', ''Apollo'', , and seven Traveler ships joined seven Wraith Hive ships in an attack on Asuras, which the Daedalus and the Apollo had forced the Asurans to retreat to. The fleet attacked the Asuran fleet in orbit of Asuras while Dr. Rodney McKay, Ronon Dex, a team of marines and a Human-Form Replicator created by McKay named FRAN were beamed down into the city on the planet. FRAN as part of the plan absorbed all of the individual nanites to form one giant mass while McKay worked to set up the planet to detonate by overloading half a dozen Zero Point Modules which would take out the planet and the mass while the allied fleet in orbit held off the Asuran fleet and prevented it from escaping before all the Asurans could be pulled into the mass. Unfortunately, the mass started to sink into the ground and knocked out the Subterranean power grid but by increasing the size of the mass McKay managed to cause it to sink to the planet's core causing the planet to implode destroying the planet and the mass that was made up of all of the Asurans. The combined human and Wraith fleet jumped away before the explosion. The Battle of Asuras and the war were both over. Aftermath Following the end of the war, the Federation and the Wraith resumed hostilities. While all of the Asurans were believed to have been destroyed, the remnants of Niam's faction, led by Replicator Weir survive in secret and continue their quest for Ascension. They eventually manage digital ascension, but after it fails, are left trapped in space by the Federation with the help of Weir. Category:Federation conflicts Category:Conflicts Category:Wars Category:Pegasus galaxy conflicts